Calornian Empire
The''' Calornian Empire''' is a collection of counties in the north-most region of [[Saspine|'Saspine']]. '''The Empire was created by '''General Siffith Calorna '''after the resolution of the great disaster of Saspine. After the death of the '''General, his wife Larissa delegated the ownership to the St. Martin's who reside in the Capital City Coldgarden. See Calornian Empire Episodes for the Campaign that is currently taking place in this Empire... History The Calornian Empire came to exist after the General who owned the large section of the land underwent a dangerous mission to cease the actions of a power hungry Sorcerer in the East of the region. This Sorcerer had undergone a serious ritual East of Silverfleet to summon a giant leviathan to aid in taking over the country. General Calorna took it upon himself to save the lives of the population of the pre-Calornian Empire and traveled quickly to Silverfleet from [[Coldgarden|'Coldgarden']]' '''and stop the issues himself. Once Siffith had fought the Sorcerer away and dispatched of the leviathan, he locked the powers behind nine' Bloodelements''' that now lay in the [[Calornian Archives|'Calornian Archives']] across the land. The powers of these Elements are unknown to this day, and since the General passed away a few months after dividing the land into counties, there's still no clue if anyone knows the true capability behind them. The Archives are protected only by the most trustworthy members of the communities across the land. Since Calorna's death, his wife [[Larissa Calorna|'Larissa Calorna']] appointed the ownership of the Empire to the [[St. Martin's|'St. Martin's']]. Geography Splendia Splendia is the largest county in the Empire, housing the Regal Crossroads, a collection of paths that can take you anywhere within the Empire of Calornia. Splendia is a large, generally flat county, housing only woods in the center, hills in the north and the cut-off toward the Stormy Coast in the south east. Zardin Zardin is a county with a miniscule population and a dangerous passage that is shadowed by the Forward Mountains, Pervaisive Peaks and many darkened cave systems. Zardin has an extremely rough terrain, as the mountain peaks cut off most of the area. The grass is dark and the sun rarely sees the county, leaving most of the natural beauty to decay and die out, unless it's around the month of Kythorn. The Stormy Coast The Stormy Coast is a tightly packed county, housing the major trade port in the south of the county, the [[Gracked Harbor|'Gracked Harbor']]. Its major city, [[Bayspell|'Bayspell']], is held by a large guard force that limit the entrants to the area. This county is tightly packed, and most people know each other since they're guarded from exiting until they get acceptance from the guards in Bayspell or are workers in the trade ports. Extern Extern is a happy and secretive region, filled with darkened ground to the east from the aftermath of Saspine's disaster just over 15 years prior. Not a lot is known about this area, other than its villages are filled with some creepy folk. [[Mornwinter|'Mornwinter']] is a major farming village, while most of the county is piled high with trees. Extern houses a secretive ruin, known as the [[Ilfey Ruins|'Ilfey Ruins']], and not much is known about the contents of this place. [[Silverfleet|'Silverfleet']] also holds a guard force similar to that in Coldgarden. Amroth Amroth is a dim greenery with a small amount of mankind seen entering and exiting the area. This is mostly thought to be due to the lack of decent exits from the [[Blindfield Wilderness|'Blindfield Wilderness']]. The wilderness is open and grassy, with rivers and lakes aplenty. The large woodland covers the area in the center of the region, along with a large set of bumpy hills to the east. Crestnath Crestnath is a sparkling county which holsters the northern-most tip of Saspine. This region is the second largest county in the Empire, being home to beautiful woodland, extreme ice peaks, darkened plateaus and secluded cities. If asked, people may describe this area as a "yes please and no thanks" when asked if they were to visit. Faden Faden is a county that divides the population from the rest of the land via green hills, blistering mountains and consistently brightened woodland. The folk who live here are smiling, though the Capital of the Empire, [[Coldgarden|'Coldgarden']], lays sealed behind a great wall that blocks off any view or attack that may come its way. Faden is by far the most beautiful county in the Empire because of the woodland and hills and the eclectic workers in the [[Driftwood Harbor|'Driftwood Harbor']]. Environment The climate in the Empire is similar to the climate in Western Europe and Northern Scandinavia. The [[Xemnen Empire|'Xemnen Empire']]' '''is usually quite humid and is similar to the climate of France and Northern Spain. '''Society' Depending on where you are in the Empire, you'll find many different cultures and races plotted around the counties. Splendia Splendia is the most heavily multiracial of the counties in the Empire. It's unknown what race mostly dwells here. Zardin Zardin mostly consists of Human's and Tiefling's, with a small Halfling population. Within the Mountain ranges, Orc and Half-Orc families can be found. The Stormy Coast The Stormy Coast is filled mostly with Tiefling, Human, Dragonborn and Halfling folk, but few Genasi and Orc also dwell here after an influx of new comers after the great disaster. Extern Extern is just as multiracial as Splendia, however it's mostly populated by Humans, Elves, Half-Orcs and Tieflings due to the extensive farming trade that goes to The Stormy Coast. Amroth Amroth is mostly populated by Dwarven and Gnomish inhabitants. Few Humans also live around and in the Wilderness, but most who recall being around the area see very small humanoids. Crestnath Crestnath is home to many Humans and Dragonborns, but there's an increasing number of Dwarven and Elvish folk the more you go to the west of the county. Faden Faden is surrounded by Human, Half Elf, Elf and Tiefling. It's a bright county and the many colours of the Tiefling populous helps reinforce that. Politics Most of the Empire is friendly, but the guard force in Bayspell seems to have nothing to do with the forces found in Coldgarden and Silverfleet. This sometimes leads to tension between anyone attempting to enter The Stormy Coast, but the St. Martin's seem to just ignore it. There is a tough love between the Xemnen and Calornian Empire, but tension can flare up at unexpected times.